Origins of Space Part II: Secrets
by luitcsh
Summary: Hes an alchemist. Shes a goddess. The two were fated to meet, but as she reveals more about herself, what danger does this pose for him?
1. Chapter 1: Fated Meetings

**SECRETS**

Chapter One: Fated Meetings

"Geeeeeeeeeez!" The blonde headed teen complained as he rested his hands behind his head. Clad in a black button up shirt with black pants to match and brown boots with a red overcoat that had a alchemy symbol on the back was none other then Edward Elric. With his trademark blonde braided hair and ahoge, the golden eyed boy looked up to see his brother; a clad suit of armor that was often mistaken as his title; The Fullmetal Alchemist. "What is it now, niisan?" Alphonse asked in a concerned tone - even though Al was now a suit of armor, he still held his kind nature and his affinity for cats. "We've been sent here by the military yet they refuse to tell us exactly _why_, and that only its 'a matter of importance'!" Ed whined. "N-Niisan..." Al said sweatdropping and trying to calm down his brother. However, both were caught off when a yell split the air, "GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY MUTT!" Running around the corner was a solid black wolf. The creature's eyes widened as it saw the two brothers before it.

Panicking, she lept over them with amazing speed, causing both of them to look over their shoulders as she bolted away. A man came out, panting. "Aw, damn..." He huffed. "Uh...w-whats going on?" Al asked. "That mangy mutt has been stealing stuff from my store for the past three months. No matter how many locks I put on my door, it somehow unlocks them and gets in!" He said waving his hand. "Damn thing is quicker then any dog i've ever seen." He said looking to where the 'dog' had disappeared. "U-Um..." Al hesitated. "We'll check it out!" Ed said in a cheerful manner - part of him was curious. "You will? Thanks!" The store owner said waving as he made his way back to his shop. Ed gave his trademark grin as he looked to where the wolf had disappeared. "N-Niisan..." Al said nervously. "Aw c'mon Al! Did you _see_ that thing? It jumped over us at least five feet!" He said taking off. "N-Niisan!" Al cried as he took off after his older brother.

Ed and Al peeked around a corner, having followed the pawprints on the ground. Both watched as a black tail disappeared into a abandoned building. It was old and made of metal - no surprise since they were in Rush Valley. "N-Niisan...!" Al said in a low yet hurried tone as his brother moved forward and towards the building. Slipping through a door, Ed looked up and around the room. Old wooden structures held up the building. Something creaked up in the shadows of the roof which caused the alchemist to turn on a whim. Watching him from up in the shadows was the wolf. Moving along the wooden structures, its strange and sharp blue eyes studying him. Who was this boy? Why did he follow it here? As the wolf's paw hit a structure, the wood fell, causing the wolf to fall with it. A yelp split the air as Ed clapped his hands together and let it run over his arm to form into a blade. Landing in a heep, the wolf stood up shakily, blood trickling onto its fur from a large gash.

"Are you happy now, mortal?" The wolf's voice split the air - but it wasnt male...it was...feminine. Ed's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Y-You can talk? And what the hell are you?" He asked as he took on a defensive stance. A low chuckle sounded from her. "Im not wolf...Im not human...but then again...i'm not even from this world." Her words caused him to burst out laughing. "What? You dont believe my words?" She asked wincing as she lifted her paw against her chest. "Really? Not from this _world_? That would mean you came from beyond..." He stopped, his eyes widening. "...the gate..." He stared at her with wide golden eyes. "I do not know what gate you speak of - but I didnot come from any _gate_." She said bitterly. "I mean I am from another plain of existence - My powers are far to weak to ascend again." She said panting as the large gash began to bleed out more. It was then that Ed realized that she was injured. "Hey...you're hurt." He said as she growled. "No shit, sherlock." She said as her vision began to become blurry.

"H-Hey!" Ed said running to her. To weak to retaliate, the last thing she remembered was his golden gaze before she slipped into a unconsious state.

The wolf's eyes opened up slowly to the bright light that shown in the room. "Niisan, shes coming around." A soft voice whispered to someone. Blue eyes adjusting, the suit of armor stared straight at her. Taken aback by this suit of armor, she moved against the wall, drawing up her lips in a snarl, hiding her pain from her shoulder. "I-I didnt mean to startle you!" Al said waving frantically. "Who are you?" She demanded. "I..." "Hes my little brother." A cold retort split the air. Her blue gaze snapped to where the boy from before was watching her. "You got a problem with it?" He asked standing up. "Why is he in a suit or _armor_?" She snarled. Before Ed could say anything, Al took off his helmet and bent over, revealing the blood seal. The wolf's eyes widened in realization. "You two performed _that_?" She said looking in between them as Al slipped back on his helmet. "Yeah, we did." Ed said folding his arms. "We get it was foolish - but we had a reason for doing it. You going to lecture us like every other damn fool?" Ed said coldly.

The wolf searched Ed's eyes, she could see pain deep within, hidden by anger. "No...No, I wont." She said laying back down, letting her shoulder relax. "Who are you two?" She asked. "Shouldnt you be giving us _your_ name?" Ed retorted. "Touche." She laughed. "Just call me...Asami." She said flicking her tail. Ed could instantly tell that she was hiding her true name - this was just an alias, but decided not to press it further. "Im Edward Elric, this is my brother, Alphonse." He said looking to her as she studied both of them. "Ed and Al...heh." She smirked. "Why exactly are you here in Rush Valley? Why were you stealing from that man?" Ed asked sitting down and folding his arms. "I descended down onto here from where I originally come from...and I was hungry, I had no choice. No one would believe a _talking wolf._" She said reminding them of exactly who they were talking with. "Well, I still dont believe you either." Ed said stubbornly. Ed had told Al what she had said while she was out, and part of him was hesitant, but he could tell she was sincerly honest.

"Niisan...I believe her." Al said as Ed's and Asami's gaze snapped to him. "Her eyes...shes being honest." Al said looking to Ed who looked back to Asami. He got in her face, staring at her eyes. Asami pinned her ears as their eyes met. "...I dont see it." He huffed, pulling away and sitting back down. "So, whatever the hell you are, you're obviously not a homunculus, so what are you?" Ed asked as Asami registered the terms. She had heard the term 'homunculus' mentioned before. "Im a traveller, a scholar, whatever you want to call it." She said laying her head on the pillow. "But now, this _wolf_ needs rest." She said in a teasing tone. Ed growled. "Fine, whatever. But dont even _think_ about escaping because I _will_ find you." He said standing up and moving out of the room. Al gave a nod to Asami before hurrying after his brother and shutting the door. "That boy..." Asami murmured to herself, thinking about Ed before she drifted into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight Ramblings

**SECRETS**

Chapter Two: Moonlight Ramblings

Ed laid awake in a seperate room. He could hear his brother lightly sleeping. Soft clacking outside made his head turn. From the moonlight coming in through the seeps in the door, he saw a shadow and realized exactly who it was. "Damn wolf." He said standing up. Wearing only his black outfit, he grabbed his overcoat. Being careful not to wake his brother, he stepped out and followed after her. Meanwhile, Asami climbed up the hillside, limping the whole way. She was aware Ed was following her, but decided to let it go for now. The moonlight was unusually bright tonight. Stopping beneath a tree, Asami closed her eyes as Ed watched from afar. The next thing is what caught him offguard - she began to glow in a silverish glow that descended around her whole body. Shooting up and curving out into a feminine figure, the silver glow snapped away, revealing a girl with long brown hair. A wolf tail flicked behind her and two ears. But it was when Ed realized she wasnt wearing anything when he blushed and blood began to seep from his nose. At this, Asami turned, her brown hair covering her breasts while her tail wrapped around the lower parts of her body.

A smirk covered her features. "Like what you see, _boy_?" She asked as her beautiful blue eyes stared at him. "P-Put some damn clothes on!" He cried as he tossed his overcoat at her. She smirked and wrapped it around her features. Ed had his face turned away as she moved towards him. "W-What the hell was that?" He asked, his gaze still looking away. "You never asked if I was capable of transformation." She reminded him as her tail ran under his chin, pulling it to look at her. A bright red blush was covering his features. Their eyes met and it was like the whole world stopped. "G-Got any more surprises I should know about?" He asked as she smirked. "Nope, I think thats it." She let a small giggle escape her features. His eyes drifted to her shoulder. "You're bleeding again." He said as she looked to where he was looking. "Seems I am." She mused. "You're not the least bit concerned?" He asked. "Not really. Im used to it." She said shrugging, flinching a bit. "What do you mean _used to it_?" He asked as his voice became somewhat territorial. "I _mean_ that i've been shot enough and hurt enough that this is nothing." She let her tail fall from his chin.

His eyes widened a bit but narrowed in sympathy. "Well...as long as you're with me, I wont let anyone hurt you." He said giving her a grin. Asami blushed but smiled in return. "Ill hold you to that, mister _alchemist_." She said as he stopped grinning and stared at her in question. "How did yo-" He was cut off when her hand snaked its way to his sleeve and pushed it up to reveal the metal arm. "You seriously didnt think you could hide it from me, did you?" She asked, watching him with dangerous eyes. "I saw you turn your arm into a blade. That was proof enough for me." She said moving away and letting his sleeve slide down. "What does it matter anyway?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Her next move caught him off guard. One of her pale white hands clasped his cheek. "It matters because you sacraficed your limbs for someone dear - yet you never got the one you wanted." She said as her eyes closed. "You were foolish, yes, but you did it because you wanted them to return, yes?" She asked. Pulling away, she looked to him once more. He was looking away with a serious gaze. "Hey." Asami let her hand move to his cheek once more and pulled it to look at her.

"I'm sure the one that you wanted to bring back didnt want you to sacrafice yourself for t-" "What the hell do you know?" Ed snapped, slapping her hand away. He turned away, gripping his fists. "I _know_ because I sacraficed my power to save someone I love yet failed to do so!" She snapped at his back. He looked over his shoulder at her to see her shivering, holding back tears. "Who was it?" He asked as he turned to face her. "My mother." She said as his eyes widened. "She was a mortal...I gained these powers and sacraficed them all just so she could live forever with me. Yet..." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I did it for my mother, too." Asami let her gaze trail to his soft, golden gaze. She laughed a little. "Two peas in a pod, eh?" She said wiping her tears away. "Yeah, guess so." He grinned sheepishly. Ed then remembered she was bleeding. "Damnit. Quit getting me side-tracked." He said as he motioned for her to follow, and both headed back to the inn.

It was most likely only two in the morning, and Al was still asleep. Deciding against going into he and his brother's room, Ed led Asami back to hers. Asami smirked. "You want to help me change?~" She teased as he blushed. "N-No. Just t-tell me when you're dressed." He said as he stepped out of the room. Smirking, Asami slipped on a sweater that slipped down her shoulders and covered her hands. It was surprisingly long enough to let her be able to not wear shorts. A knock at the door aroused her from her thoughts. "Im dressed." She said sitting on the bed. Ed blushed when he saw her form. She let her eyebrows raise in amusement as he moved towards her, holding a first aid kit. Gingerly, she let the sweater fall even more down her shoulder to reveal the bloody bandage that sorrounded her wound. Blushing the whole time, Ed went to work on stitching it and wrapping it. From time to time, Ed would let his eyes trail to her form but would quickly snap away as to not distract himself. Eventually, he finished and sighed. "I saw you, y'know." She mused as Ed's already blushing face turned even more red.

"I-I wasnt..." He looked away. "Hm..." She smiled. "So, how long have you two known each other?" She asked as he gave her a questioning look. "What do you m-" "I _am_ techinally a goddess you know. I can see it in your body language - you've been around a girl before." She said, eyes blinking. "W-Well...her names W-Winry...W-We grew up together." He said stuttering. Wait, why the hell was he stuttering around a girl? He could talk normally with Winry...but this wolf girl...he found himself stuttering to much. "Hm..." She smiled. "So, are you two serious?" He gave her a frustrated look. "I-Its nothing like that!" He said waving his limbs frantically. Asami let out a laugh - which caused him to look at her. Her laugh sounded like a thousand bells ringing at once - but it was the aura she radiated that stopped him...it was like a lightbulb - a very _radiant_ lightbulb. "Well..." Asami ceased her laughter. "I feel sorry for her." She said flicking her tail. "You seem like a great guy, Ed." Bringing one knee to her chest, she let her cheek rest on it while she watched him. Ed's heart began to thump wildly as he watched her.

"O-Of course im a great guy!" He said attempting to sound confident. Asami's ear flicked as she looked out the window to where the sky was turning a shade of grey. "Hm...its almost dawn." She looked to him once more. "M-My brother and I are here on a job...f-from the military." He stuttered again, mentally cursing. "Hm? The military, huh?" "Yeah." He said finally getting a whole of his stuttering. "So theres more alchemists like you?" She asked. "Yeah." He answered again as he grabbed his overcoat. "And whats this _job_ persay?" She asked. Ed stopped himself from answering, that was classified...but then again...even _he_ didnt know. "I truthfully dont know. They said it was a matter of importance but never classified what." He shrugged. "Well...anyways, we leave at dawn." He said as he headed to the door. He paused for a moment, feeling her eyes upon him. Opening the door, he shut it behind him as her eyes closed. "And just like that...another one leaves..." She mused sadly.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Headquarters

**SECRETS**

Chapter Three: Back To Headquarters

"Niisan." Ed was snapped out of his trance. He had been pending on whether to say goodbye or not to her. "Niisan, we need to head out." Al reminded his brother as Ed nodded. Today they were to return to the capital after being called back suddenly by Mustang. The train came to a halt and Ed climbed onboard. Taking a seat next to his brother, Al watched as he let one hand support his chin as he stared out the window. Al recognized that look. It was one Winry gave when she was thinking about his brother. The train began to roll and soon they were travelling through the countryside. Ed had been so enwrapped in his thoughts that he nearly had a heart attack when a boom split the air, causing the train to shake. He knew it was a bomb. "How many times has it been now?" Ed asked, sighing. "Three." Al sighed too. Ed could already hear the booming of the intruder's voice shouting something to his lackeys. One entered the compartment, waving a gun around. Normally Ed would have no trouble subdueing him - but he then pointed it at a little girl and her mother, causing him to stop. "Anyone who tries to come forward will be shot along with this pair of lovely gals." The man sneered.

"Niisan..." Al whispered. Ed grunted in frustration. There was a yell from one of the compartments ahead which caused the lackey to turn away. Buying him enough time, Ed lept at the man and hit him in the gut with his elbow, causing him to pass out. "You two alright?" Ed asked as the scared mother and daughter nodded. "Al, look after these people." Ed said as he hurried on ahead. "N-Niisan!" Al cried. Ed was already ahead, subdueing men as he went. Finally reaching the front of the train, Ed was caught off guard when he heard a gun clack from behind him. "Move another inch and ill blow your brains out." A man said in a serious and cold tone. Ed grunted. Trying to think of a way to subdue his attacker, he heard silence and then the clack of the gun on the floor as it fired off a bullet. It ricoshaed off the walls and nailed Ed in the shoulder. Crying out in pain, Ed hit the wall, holding his shoulder. He almost didnt see the black shape that was near the man. Eyes widening, he realized it was Asami. The bandage still around her shoulder, it was what she was _doing_ that caught his attention. She had her jaws clamped around his throat, blood spilling out. With a sickening snap, the man was dead.

"You..." Ed stared in horror as Asami turned her gaze towards him, a wild look in her blue eyes as blood trailed down her muzzle. "You killed him..." He said as Asami turned and moved towards him, only to have him curl back against the wall. "Stay away from me." He said coldly. Clapping his hands together, he turned his metal arm into a blade and held it out threatheningly. "Im warning you." He said as Asami limped forward, eyes wide and without fear. He closed his eyes shut, expecting her to kill him next but instead, he felt something cold lick his shoulder. Opening one eye a sliver, he watched as she licked his shoulder tenderly, ears pinned, eyes closed. He then realized what she was doing all along - she was _protecting_ him. She had killed the man to _save_ him. "You didnt have to kill him you know." He said as she opened her eye a sliver while she continued to lick his wound. "He was serious." Asami pulled away, licking her muzzle. "He was about to pull the trigger." The train came to a stop with a steam of smoke. Guards rushed on board, securing the intruders while ushering people off.

Ed hurried off board with Asami clad in his overcoat and the hood over her ears while the back of the trencoat hid her tail. Sorrounded by people, Ed spotted Al who waved and hurried over. "Is that-" Ed shushed him and Al realized that his brother had been shot. "W-We should head to headquarters..." Al said as Ed nodded. Asami remained quiet as Ed took her and his brother back to that familiar place where the military dogs worked. People stared as the hooded girl was led to the back room where Mustang and his fellow co-workers were waiting. "Well if it isnt the fullmet-" Mustang was caught off when he saw the hooded figure next to Ed. Eyes narrowing, he looked to Riza who nodded. "Ed, im going to need you to step a-" "No chance in hell." Ed said as he pulled Asami close. "Ed...do you have any idea who this is?" Riza asked. "I know plenty." He retorted. "Then you know that she carries the rite of immortality _without_ need of a philosopher's stone?" Mustang asked as Ed's eyes widened. Asami stepped away from Ed and pulled down the hood to reveal her ears which caught a few of the men in the room off guard.

"You're..." "Yes." Asami said looking to Ed. "The military has been looking for me since I descended. They want to use me in their experiments for immortality since the philosopher's stone looks out of reach." She said closing her eyes. "The philosopher's stone _isnt_ out of reach!" Ed yelled. He was determined to get his brother's body back, no matter what the cost. Al was just generally shocked, saying nothing. Ed had little time to think as Riza stepped towards Asami, grabbing hold of her. "You've done a great job, Fullmetal, fufilling your duty for once." Mustang mused. Ed clenched his fists. "What are you going to do to her?" He demanded. "Thats not up to me to decide." Mustang said as he studied Ed's behavior. He had never seen him like this. Riza gave Ed a sympathetic look. "You dont have to worry about me, Edward. I knew this was coming all along." She said as her tail flicked a little. "You..." Ed stared at her. Riza led Asami away, "Ill return your coat to you once shes dressed." Riza said as Asami calmly closed her eyes. Ed watched with a distressed look. He was confused beyond belief.

As Riza led Asami down the hall, Asami glanced up at her. "You humans are so naive, following orders blindly..." Asami said as Riza remained quiet but eventually she stopped, causing Asami to stop too. "That may be true, but what choice do we have? We are what we are." She replied in a cool tone. "You could rebel." Asami suggested. "Im a dog of the military - as a dog, I cant disobey my master." She said eyeing the wolf girl. "Touche." And with that, both girls moved down the hall as Asami was led away. Back in the office, Ed held his head in his hands, frustrated and confused. "Never knew you would get so attached to a _girl_, fullmetal." Mustang said in a teasing manner. "I am _not_ attached!" Ed retorted. "Hm...if you're not, then whats with the looks?" Mustang asked. "I..." Ed looked away. "Hm...Y'know, theres a little lab by the restricted area. I'm sure its nice this time of day." He said as Ed caught the hint. "Hm, maybe ill just have to check it out then." Ed said as he took off out the door with Al close behind. "Good luck, fullmetal." Mustang said watching them go.


	4. Chapter 4: Train Ride Blues

**SECRETS**

Chapter Four: Train Ride Blues

It took him about twenty minutes to get down to the lab. "Wait here, Al." Ed said as Al flailed. "But niisan...!" Ed gave him a look. "You're way to big and you'll be noticed." He said as Al sighed. "Fine, but be careful!" He said as Ed lept up and through a window. Landing, Ed moved along the upper floor, looking through the windows into the bottom room where scientists were moving around. He stopped and watched them. His eyes widened as Asami was led in, wearing a white dress. How could she go through with this? Ed growled to himself as he watched the scientists move her to a table. "Asami..." Ed clapped his hands together and turned his arm into a blade. He would regret doing this, but he couldnt see her be treated like some test subject. The lights suddenly went out. Looking across the way, Ed saw a feminine shape and the glint of brown eyes. It was Hawkeye. He would have to thank her later, but for now, he busted the glass open and slipped in. The scientists yelled and frantically moved around. A hand wrapped itself around Asami who looked to see a shing from a piece of metal. A smile met her lips as she was pulled away and out of the building.

Disappearing behind some old buildings, Ed panted as he came to a halt. "Whew." He said slumping against some crates. Asami sat down beside him, glancing over at him with curious eyes. "You risked your own hide as a military dog to come save me...how noble." She smirked. "Yeah well, I cant see a girl be used as some test subject." He retorted, attempting to keep his cool. "Hm...well...i'm going to be hunted by the military now." She said pulling out his overcoat and tossing it onto him, much to his dismay. "Theres no place I can go that ill be safe." She said flicking her ears. Ed looked over his shoulder at her. "Then we'll just have to keep on moving." Ed grinned. "Hm? You're going to protect me?" She mused. "Yeah, like I said, as long as i'm around..." He found his face drawing close. "..._nothing_ will hurt you." Asami blushed as a silence lingered between them. "Niisan!" The moment was ruined as Al appeared. "N-Niisan!" Al came to a halt as Ed grumbled something and looked to his younger brother. "T-The military is near the building, w-we should go." Al said as Ed nodded. Both standing up, Ed handed her his coat. "Wear this will we can get you a hat and something to hide your tail."

The train rolled through the countryside, creating a serene atmosphere. The trip to the train station had been quick and easy and no one paid any attention to the now hat wearing girl with a trenchcoat. Asami's new attire consisted of a t-shirt, capris, a trenchcoat much like Ed's, only black, and a black conductor's cap. Al snoozed gently in the set of seats in front of them - it was only Ed, Asami, and Al in this train compartment after all. Ed let his hand hold his face as he stared up at the moon that shown down upon the train, lighting up the compartment. Ed heard tapping against the wooden floor. Looking up, he found Asami staring at him with her blue gaze. "This seat taken?" She asked. Ed shook his head and looked out the window again. Asami let a small smile crease her features as she sat down beside Ed. Ed then felt pressure on his shoulder. Looking down, he blushed when he saw Asami leaning on him. "You're warm." She commented as her tail appeared and wrapped around her body. "Uh...thanks...?" Ed had no idea how to react, but part of him was content with her like this.

For a while, Asami laid like this until she stirred. Slipping off her hat, her ears pricked gently. Ed look at her with a questioning look. His eyes trailed to her ears, he wondered if they were soft...wait, what? Ed blushed and looked away as Asami smiled. "Go ahead." She said nudging him. Ed looked at her, blinking. She lowered her head to him, flicking her ears in suggestion. Ed slipped the glove off of his left hand and let it slide to her black ears which twitched beneath his touch. He didnt expect them to be this soft. They felt softer even then kitten's fur. Ed found himself going into a trance almost, but he stopped when he heard...purring? He gave her a questioning look as he stopped, his hand resting on her head. "What, never heard someone _purr_ before?" She teased. "You're a wolf though..." He blinked. "Yeah, so?" She asked as she rubbed her head against his hand. He blushed as she did so. Mustang's words echoed in his head, _Never knew you would get so attached to a __girl__, fullmetal. _He wondered...was he really attached to her? When they had only met two days before?

Asami noticed his silence as he stared at her with a gaze of deep thought. As michevious as she was, she moved forward, her hand curled in like a paw and resting on his leg while the other stroked his cheek. He snapped out of his trance and eyed her with confusion yet understood her intentions. Usually, when she met a guy, she would toy with them and use them to her own benefit, but this boy...this boy was different. Asami stared into those warm honey gold colored eyes that caused her heart to flutter. Their faces hovered near one another for what seemed like forever. "...You should get some sleep." She said pulling away from him and standing up. She was about to walk away but was pulled down and onto his lap. Burying his face into her neck, Asami let a thick red blush spread over her features. "E-Edward...?" She asked. "Stay." He said as he held onto her. Asami nodded a little and attempted to slide out of his lap but he held her firmly in place. "Edward..." Asami said in a serious tone which caused him to glance up a little. "Edward, you cant become attached to me."

Ed stared at her questioningly. "You have to find the philosopher's stone to get your limbs and your brother's body back...while im going to live till the universe dies." She said glancing at him sadly. "You humans only live for a hundred years...it feels like such a short time to us immortals." She said looking away. Ed was silent. He didnt know what to do or say. She was right. It could never work...he would age while she remained as she was now. "You're a goddess...cant you grant immortality?" He asked. "Its possible." Asami said opening her eyes a sliver because they were closed. "...if my blood blended with yours, you would gain immortality...but I cant let you do that. Your brother needs you." She said moving out of his lap as his grip loosened. Asami grabbed her hat and slipped it on, her back to him. "I wont tear a family apart." She remarked as she moved to one of the back compartments. Ed let one hand run through his hair. He was growing attached to her - but she was right, his brother came first. Why couldnt they find the philosopher's stone already?


	5. Chapter 5: Intentions

**SECRETS**

Chapter Five: Intentions

The train arrived in Risembool shortly after dawn. The whole time, Ed and Asami remained quiet. Al moved behind them, his eyes darting in between the two questioningly. People that Ed and Al knew would shout hellos and wave with them waving in return. Soon, that little familiar house that Ed and Al called home now appeared. "Ed! Al!" A cheerful feminine voice called as a blonde headed girl came running towards them. "Gah! Your automail is completly messed up!" Winry yelled at Ed who grumbled something along the lines of 'yeah so what'. It was then that Winry noticed Asami who was staring at her. "Oh...uh...Winry, this is Asami." Ed said as it felt like a wave of cool air came between the two girls. "Its nice to meet you, Asami." Winry said in a kind tone. Asami searched for any hidden malice, but found none, and replied in the same kind tone, "Its nice to meet you as well, Winry." Asami smiled. "Anyways..." Winry glared at Ed. Grabbing him by the ear, the boy yelped as he was dragged away to have his automail redone. Al and Asami were left alone in the front yard, but were soon joined by the rockbell family pet, Den. Den ran towards Asami as the girl bent down.

Since Asami was part wolf, Den was drawn to her. Tail wagging, Den whined in a playful manner. "You're a good girl, arent you?" Asami asked as she stroked Den behind the ears, taking note of her automail leg in the process. Asami felt Al's eyes upon her. "Is there something you want to know?" Asami asked. "...You and niisan have been quiet since we got off the train...did something happen?" He asked. Asami's eyes softened as she stroked Den. He was most likely only in his pre-teens, they were so naive at that age. "No, nothing happened." She lied. She didnt want to cause a rift in between the two brothers, and the only way to do that was to push both of them away. Al was hesitant but decided not to question her further. Sometime later after Ed had had his automail readjusted and Asami had been introduced to Pinako and they had all had dinner, Asami found herself in the same room as Winry as the blonde headed girl worked on a piece of automail. "What are your intentions?" Winry's voice broke the silence. Asami knew that she would ask eventually, so she might as well get it over with.

"...I have no intentions with Edward, if thats what you mean." Asami answered. Winry began agitated at this and swung around, eye twitching. "I saw the way he was looking at you. There has to be _something_!" Winry hissed in jealousy. Asami looked to her sadly, and stood up. Her sad look caught Winry off guard. "I wont lie to you...I wish something like that would happen. But it cant for reasons i'd prefer not to say." She said as she headed to the entrance of the room. "Im leaving...but please, if you have any shread of remorse for a old soul like me - you'll steer the two of them off my path. I dont want them caught up in my troubles anymore." Asami said as Winry's eyes widened. "H-Hey!" Winry ran to the door but Asami was gone in a flash. A feather fell down onto Winry's head and the girl looked up to see two brillant white wings flying away. It was then Winry knew...Asami was no ordinary human.

"Where _is_ she, Winry?" Ed demanded as he slammed his hands on the table, staring at his childhood friend with hard eyes. Winry had promised not to tell...and when a girl did that, she had to keep her promise. Pinako smoked her pipe calmly as Edward demanded from her grand daughter a answer while Al attempted to calm Ed down. "Edward." Pinako finally said as Ed looked at her with a cold look. "What?" He asked. "If you want to find her - you must first understand her feelings." She said eyeing him. "Understand...her feelings...?" Ed asked in a confused manner. "Think about the way she acts around you, and you'll find your answer." Pinako said in a knowing tone. She knew, like Winry, that Asami was no ordinary person. "Sorry...Winry..." Ed said pulling away and heading out the door, leaving Al to follow. Winry closed her eyes as Pinako glanced at her grand daughter. "It hurts, doesnt it?" Pinako asked as Winry looked questioningly at her grandmother. "Heartbreak is one thing that even automail cant mend." She chuckled. Winry smiled sadly. "Will this pain ever stop?" Winry asked.

Pinako sighed. "Well...if you let it consume you, then it will...but if you suck it up and move on, then no, it wont." She chuckled again. "If you truly love Ed, you'll help him find her - no matter how much it hurts...thats what a family does; they look out for each other." Pinako reminded her as Winry nodded. Standing up, the girl grabbed her coat and Ed's overcoat and headed out the door, leaving Pinako to muse about Asami's origins.

Asami's wings beat gently as she landed in the forest. Her wings disappeared into her back, and she looked around cautiously. She didnt sense anyone in the area...so for now, she could relax. Heading towards the river, Asami slipped off the coat and hat and pulled up her capri leggings to allow her feet to relax in the water. "I just left them..." Asami brought her head down to her knee caps. "...without even saying goodbye..." She murmured. "Hmm...so _you're_ the little wolf goddess?" A voice asked. Head snapping up, Asami came face to face with what appeared to be a guy...or was it a girl? She couldnt tell. He had striking red hair with narrowed eyes and wore a strange tight black outfit. Asami lashed out at him with one of her powers but he backed up in time. "My my, arent you fiesty." He smirked, landing on a rock in the shallow flowing stream. Standing up, Asami moved away, growling, ears pinned. "Theres no need to be so worried...i'm not going to hurt you...much." The man grinned in a sadistic manner. "My master wants some of your blood...if you comply, we'll help you regain your power to its fullest." The man said watching her with a serious look.

Asami's eyes widened. All she wanted was to go home, back into space as energy...but then her thoughts drifted to Ed, Al, Winry, Den, and Pinako. They were her friends already. Asami looked to the man who was still staring at her. "I cant comply." She said as he frowned. "S'too bad. Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." And with that, the man disappeared in a flash. Asami knew he was coming. Glowing, tendrils of light lashed out, hitting the air and eventually hitting him, sending him flying forward. Grunting, the man stood up. "Not bad." He said as he disappeared again. Taking on wolf form, Asami slipped out of her clothes and lept into the stream. Battling each other and swiping at one another, the two were like blurs in midair. However, something hit Asami square in the gut, piercing her. Blood spilt into the river as Asami hung from the spear that had pierced her. A man with blue hair and wearing a similar outfit to the man stood emotionlessly with his arm transformed into a spear.

"Ever the cruel one, arent you, Despair?" The man asked. "Our master said for you to do your job, Malice." Despair answered coldly. "Ah well...the little goddess is ours now." Malice grinned. Despair glanced over his shoulder and lept out of the way as a array of spikes came from the earth, cutting his arm a bit. Still holding Asami by the spike, Ed and Al appeared with Winry behind them. "Asami!" Ed cried as he saw her limp form. "Niisan...their..." "Yeah, their homunculus." Ed said gritting his teeth as he looked back to Asami's limp form. Could he save her in time?


	6. Chapter 6: His Happiness

**SECRETS**

Chapter Six: His Happiness

All was quiet as blood dripped from the black she-wolf hanging from the spike. "We need to get her away from them." Ed murmured as Al nodded. "Winry." Ed looked to her as she nodded. "Ohoho. Seems like we're going to have a bit of fun~" Malice mused as Despair scoffed. Ed ran at Despair while Al dealt with Malice. Despair only needed to fight Ed with one arm in a skillful manner as he moved around, Asami sinking deeper onto the spear as he moved. More blood spilt onto the ground and water. "Dont let it get near your mouth, Despair!" Malice yelled as he dodged Al's blows. It was then Ed realized something - as Despair dodged, he was avoiding Asami's blood...was that their weakness? And just as he had predicted, a small bit of blood hit Despair's skin, causing it to sizzle. He winced and this gave Ed enough time to slice Despair's arm off that had the spear. Asami's body fell in a heep on the ground to which Winry ran. Winry was careful not to touch her wound as Ed had mentioned something about if she got her blood in her system - she would live forever.

The fighting continued on until finally, Despair and Malice were back to back, blood spilling from them. "Looks like we have to retreat this time." Malice smirked. Despair growled but nodded. Before Ed and Al could do anything, both disappeared in a flash. The arm that had turned into a spear disintegrated. Ed and Al rushed to where Winry was holding Asami in her wolf form. "Shes alive...but barely. She truly isnt human if shes able to withstand this much." Winry said stroking the she-wolf's ear. "We need to get her to 'baachan." Winry said as Ed looked to Al who nodded. He was the only one capable of lifting Asami since her blood couldnt effect his suit of armor... or so he thought. As he lifted Asami, some of her blood trailed down onto his blood seal. Al froze instantly. He began to glow and his body began to shift into something more human-like. Soon, Al appeared wearing similar clothes to Ed, he looked near identical to his brother. Ed and Winry were speechless...what had just happened?

Having no time to question, the three hurried back to Pinako's where the old woman worked on the goddess while Ed, Al, and Winry waited patiently for her to come out. Al was staring at himself, his body in a state of shock. He was...flesh and blood...? But how? A voice broke the silence as Pinako appeared. "How is she?" Ed asked standing up suddenly. Pinako rose her hand. "Shes awake...and she wants to talk with you." She said as Ed wasted no time in rushing into the room where Asami laid in human form. A bandage covered her upper torso while she wore pajama pants to hide the lower torso. Sitting up weakly, Asami held her hand to her stomach. Al and Winry soon appeared and Asami's eyes widened but softened. "Im glad it worked." She smiled. Ed stared at her with surprise and confusion which mirrored on Al's face. "My blood not only can make someone immortal...but it can _give_ life." She said studying Al. "I wasnt sure if it would work...but it appears it did."

Ed felt tears stream down his face. His little brother was finally whole again. Asami's face softened when she saw Ed's content and happy look. She felt...satisfied. Satisfied that she could make the one that she cared for so much, smile. But she knew it also meant bad news for her. She had lost to much blood...and that meant she would go into a deep slumber for as long as it took to regenerate her body. Winry noticed her sad look and her eyes widened in realization.

_In order to obtain or create something; something of equal value must be lost or destroyed._

Ed and Al were totally oblivious as they celebrated. Pinako watched from a creak in the door and frowned. Why did alchemy have to be so cruel?

That night, once Asami was sure that everyone was asleep, she slipped on her outfit and hat and opened her bedroom door. Slipping downstairs and into the living room, a voice split the air. "Why didnt you tell me?" Asami's eyes widened. Slowly looking over her shoulder, she spotted two golden eyes watching her. Standing up, Ed moved towards her. "Why didnt you tell me that you would have to go to sleep?" He whispered taking hold of her wrist that was reaching for the door. Asami looked away. "Because its obvious, isnt it? Its the way the world...no...the universe works." Asami closed her eyes, but Ed's hand brought her face to look at his, eyes narrowed. "Why did you do it?" He asked. "Is it really not that obvious?" She whispered as tears spilt from her eyes. "I did it so you could be happy - its what you wanted...isnt it? To see your little brother with his body again?" Ed stopped, watching her. She had done this...for his sake. For _his_ sake. How could he have been so blind...? Asami moved out of his grasp and opened the door, leaving him to stare in shock at where she had been.


	7. Chapter 7: The Golden Tree

**SECRETS**

Chapter Seven: The Golden Tree

Asami could hear the voices of Winry, Al, and Ed calling her name as the ran into the night. She had shed her clothes somewhere off in the forest, so they would lose her trail. Running in wolf form, her shoulder and stomach hurt like hell, but she had to get away...to distance herself from them. The countryside was beautiful at night, especially with the stars and moon shining overhead...but she had no time to waste. She had to find a place quiet and secluded...where no one would wake her when she entered her sleep. She found tears spilling from her eyes at not only the pain coming from her physical injuries, but from her heart as well. She was leaving it behind...leaving it with that boy that she had grown attached too only three days ago. She really was a fool.

Ed, Al, and Winry searched everywhere. The forest, the hills, the fields...everywhere. Soon, rain began to fall, as if the sky itself could feel the pain in his and Asami's hearts. "Shes gone, niisan..." Al said sadly as Winry found herself crying. She knew that Asami had done this for _their_ sake...and even though she wanted too, she couldnt blame the wolf goddess. In fact, she found herself wanting to become closer to her, as a friend. Den soon appeared, whimpering. "Damnit all to hell!" Ed cried as tears spilt from his eyes. Al closed his own eyes. It was then that Pinako's words went through Ed's head.

_If you want to find her - you must first understand her feelings._

"Understand her..." It hit Ed like a smack in the face. Taking off, Winry and Al yelled out to him as they quickly followed with Den close behind. Asami found herself in that same forest that she had been attacked in. Moving forward, she masked her scent by moving in zigzags and loops. Moving towards a old tree - one that had a hollow base, Asami knew she could rest here and not be disturbed. Exhaustion took over her as she disappeared into the tree's hollow base.

Once at the forest, Den whined in confusion. "No good, huh?" Winry asked. Ed looked around, his eyes narrowing. It was then a bright light shot from the forest, causing all four of them to slam their eyes shut. Once it had faded, Ed found himself running towards it. "E-Ed!" Winry cried as Den barked, following after him with Al and Winry behind. Ed stared in awe at the scene before him. The tree was _glowing_. It was glowing a brillant golden color. It eventually faded, but left a golden-like crystal glaze over its branches. Rain fell and Ed then looked down. He spotted a dark shape huddled in it. The entrance was masked by tendrils of light, almost like a cocoon. "Asami..." Ed said falling onto his hands and knees. "Asami!" He cried. She didnot answer. She was already in her slumber. Pounding his fist against the ground, Al laid a hand on his brother's shoulder in comfort while Den whined, sitting down near the entrance. Winry choked back a sob as she crouched down, leaning on Ed for support. Their friend was gone.

For three days, Ed didnot speak...he didnot eat...he simply went walking. Walking back to that tree that held his sleeping friend, hoping...praying...that she would wake up. But she never did. On the fourth day, Ed was stopped by Winry. "You need to eat." She said stopping him from exiting. He looked horrible. "Do you think she would want you like this? She risked her life for _your_ happiness...so until she wakes up, im going to make sure you dont die, and that includes eating something!" Winry huffed. She owed Asami at least that much. Ed looked away, but obeyed his childhood friend. After he finished eating, Ed slipped on his overcoat...his overcoat - it still had her faint scent encased in it. Ed started out the door with Winry following behind. He looked at her questioningly. "I didnt know her very well - but shes already my friend. I want to pay my respects." She said firmly. "Niisan!" Ed turned to see Al carrying a boquet of pink flowers. "I thought she might like these." He grinned as Ed gave a small smile.

The three set off towards the forest, not saying a word. When they reached the tree, all three stopped. There stood Malice and Despair - unscathed...and they were eyeing Asami. Ed felt anger rush through him, clapping his hands together, he turned his arm into a blade and lept for them. It was because of _them_ that Asami was like this. "N-Niisan!" "Ed!" Winry and Al cried at the same time. Al handed the flowers to Winry as he lept into the fray, able to use the same technique as his brother now.


	8. Chapter 8: My Heart

**SECRETS**

Final Chapter: My Heart Will Always Be With You

Asami, in her mind, was huddled in a fetal position, floating in a world of light. She could hear the faint clanging of metal for some strange reason...and it sounded familiar. Eyes opening a sliver, Asami registered the sound as Ed's automail blade. _Thats right...those humans..._ She had sacraficed her power to bring back his little brother's body. Why had she done it? She frowned. She had grown soft...way to soft...but part of her _liked_ no _loved_ it. It brought joy to her to see the three of them happy...especially _him_. It was then she felt something touch the protective light tendrils. As a auto-defense mechanism, they lashed out at whatever had touched them. Closing her eyes, Asami attempted to go back to sleep...but she couldnt. Snapping out of her dream, she stirred from within the tendrils. As the tendrils came down, she saw Ed...covered in blood. Malice had stabbed his shoulder and cut a good sized gash into his neck. "Asami!" Winry cried in happiness as the she-wolf came out of the shadows...but she wasnt the same creature that Winry knew.

No...she was far from it. Asami's eyes were wild and full of bloodlust. Winry stared in horror as Asami's eyes drifted to Malice. Before Malice could even register what had happened, his throat was clamped into the she-wolf's jaws. Biting down, she twisted his neck, and left it twisted in a sickening manner. Dropping his neck from her jaws, black blood trailed from her jaws. Despair had Al cornered who wasnt fairing to good either. He had more cuts then Ed. Al's eyes widened when he saw Asami's lips draw up, revealing the blood stained teeth. Despair looked over his shoulder to see Malice laying motionless, his neck wrenched. Despair growled. He felt no emotions, but that meant this task would be twice as hard. He had no choice. Stepping away from Al, his body shifted into a large mutated dog. Licking his muzzle, Despair grinned sadistically. Winry ran to Ed and pulled him into the bushes while running to Al and pulling him behind the tree. Snarling and snapping, Asami lept for the mutated dog. He attempted to knock her away, but she was to quick.

Digging her claws and fangs into his neck, she ripped and tore, black blood spilling onto the ground as the gash got deeper and deeper until you could see the bone...or whatever it was. Growling, Despair shook her off, sending her flying. Asami caught herself, but winced. Her shoulder and stomach were still pretty badly damaged. "Lonely wolf, lonely wolf, why do you fight?" Despair taunted as he tilted his head from side to side. "Lonely wolf, lonely wolf, you know its futile." He grinned in a sadistic manner. It was then a wicked laughter split the air as Malice snapped his neck back into place. Ed, Al, and Winry watched in horror. "Aww...that hurt y'know." Malice said cracking his neck. Asami had no choice.

_Lock One: Release._

Asami lept for Despair, but he grabbed her in his jaws and tossed her. Landing on her side, she slowly stood up. "Asami...!" Winry cried out in a whisper as Al and her watched on. Ed was far to weak to do anything...and it infuriated him.

_Lock Two: Release._

As the locks began to release, Asami's form began to change. First, her form became larger, and her ears more sharp. Her claws became long and curved and her tail became more fluffy and long.

_Final Lock: Release!_

With the final lock, Asami let out a loud sheering roar that caused the ground to shake. Despair and Malice braced themselves. Her power was now at its fullest. Asami ran at Despair that put the speed of sound to shame. Whamming her large tail into his form, he was sent flying through the trees. "A-Amazing..." Winry said in shock at the power of Asami. Asami lept at Malice who had little time to react. She crunched her fangs into his form. He didnt even have time to cry out - he was dead in a instant. Tossing him into the bushes, Asami heard Despair rising. In no time at all, the two 'dogs' were fighting, snarling and snapping until Asami had one paw on his face, growling. "Asami..." Ed said watching her. So this was her true power...it frightened him just to think that she could become like this. Asami's lips drew up. She knew all three of them were watching her. "What the hell are you waiting for? Finish it!" Despair growled as he struggled beneath her massive paw. Asami glanced over as she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

Ed was leaning against the tree, watching her, while holding his damaged arm. Asami's eyes widened as her body began to shrink back to its normal form. "No." Asami said removing her paw and moving away. "Heh. You'll regret it!" Despair lept for Asami but was pierced in the neck by a spike. Al panted as Winry helped him support himself. Despair soon disintegrated, leaving the four alone. The rain began to fall even more, as if cleansing the earth of the foul blood. Asami watched the three of them as they came towards her. "Asami..." Winry said as the wolf looked to Winry with blue eyes. There was silence between the four of them. Asami knew she had to go back into her slumber - she was barely making it by now with having released the three locks and closing them afterwards. Asami found herself shifting into human form, her ears plastered to her head. Ed let his overcoat drape over her battered form. "You three..." Asami started. "...have shown me that...compassion _does_ exist." She said smiling weakly at the three of them.

"I dont have much time left...if I dont go to sleep now, ill die of my wounds." She said as the three of them stared at her sadly. "Dont look at me like that." Asami shook her head. "You three...you three only have a hundred years...so _live it_." She said in a firm tone. Asami then looked to Winry. "Watch over them...and take care of yourself." She said as Den appeared. "And you look after Winry." She laughed weakly as Den barked. Asami looked to Al, her eyes soft. "You have your body back now - you're whole life is ahead of you - dont waste it." Asami let her hand touch Al's wet head as he smiled sadly, hiding his true feelings of sadness. Asami then looked to Ed, removing her hand from Al's head as she let her hand touch his cheek. "Thank you...for showing me something I never though i'd see." She said as tears appeared from her eyes. Ed watched her, his own tears flowing down. "Im sorry I couldnt bring your limbs back." She said as he shook his head. "Its alright." He said as Winry, Al, and Den backed up to give them some space.

Asami rested her forehead against his. She could feel it now, her exhaustion was growing more and more with each passing minute. "One last thing." She said as he looked into her blue eyes. "Help me to the tree?" She asked as he nodded. Standing up, he guided her to the small hole where she would sleep for a long time. Taking on wolf form, Ed removed his coat from her. Bending down, Asami brought herself to his face. Ever so gently, she licked his cheek. "Goodbye...fullmetal alchemist." And with that, Asami disappeared into the hole and settled to sleep, the light tendrils appearing and swiping over the hole once more like a cocoon. Al and Winry came to stand by Ed who stared at where Asami was sleeping. The rain ceased to fall as a rainbow appeared. It was then Ed knew...forever wasnt forever, someday, she would wake up, and see the world with no war...that was the least he could do for her. And with that, the three left, leaving the wolf goddess to dream sweet dreams of her and her friends.

**FIN**


	9. Epilogue: Someday

**SECRETS**

Final Chapter: My Heart Will Always Be With You

Asami, in her mind, was huddled in a fetal position, floating in a world of light. She could hear the faint clanging of metal for some strange reason...and it sounded familiar. Eyes opening a sliver, Asami registered the sound as Ed's automail blade. _Thats right...those humans..._ She had sacraficed her power to bring back his little brother's body. Why had she done it? She frowned. She had grown soft...way to soft...but part of her _liked_ no _loved_ it. It brought joy to her to see the three of them happy...especially _him_. It was then she felt something touch the protective light tendrils. As a auto-defense mechanism, they lashed out at whatever had touched them. Closing her eyes, Asami attempted to go back to sleep...but she couldnt. Snapping out of her dream, she stirred from within the tendrils. As the tendrils came down, she saw Ed...covered in blood. Malice had stabbed his shoulder and cut a good sized gash into his neck. "Asami!" Winry cried in happiness as the she-wolf came out of the shadows...but she wasnt the same creature that Winry knew.

No...she was far from it. Asami's eyes were wild and full of bloodlust. Winry stared in horror as Asami's eyes drifted to Malice. Before Malice could even register what had happened, his throat was clamped into the she-wolf's jaws. Biting down, she twisted his neck, and left it twisted in a sickening manner. Dropping his neck from her jaws, black blood trailed from her jaws. Despair had Al cornered who wasnt fairing to good either. He had more cuts then Ed. Al's eyes widened when he saw Asami's lips draw up, revealing the blood stained teeth. Despair looked over his shoulder to see Malice laying motionless, his neck wrenched. Despair growled. He felt no emotions, but that meant this task would be twice as hard. He had no choice. Stepping away from Al, his body shifted into a large mutated dog. Licking his muzzle, Despair grinned sadistically. Winry ran to Ed and pulled him into the bushes while running to Al and pulling him behind the tree. Snarling and snapping, Asami lept for the mutated dog. He attempted to knock her away, but she was to quick.

Digging her claws and fangs into his neck, she ripped and tore, black blood spilling onto the ground as the gash got deeper and deeper until you could see the bone...or whatever it was. Growling, Despair shook her off, sending her flying. Asami caught herself, but winced. Her shoulder and stomach were still pretty badly damaged. "Lonely wolf, lonely wolf, why do you fight?" Despair taunted as he tilted his head from side to side. "Lonely wolf, lonely wolf, you know its futile." He grinned in a sadistic manner. It was then a wicked laughter split the air as Malice snapped his neck back into place. Ed, Al, and Winry watched in horror. "Aww...that hurt y'know." Malice said cracking his neck. Asami had no choice.

_Lock One: Release._

Asami lept for Despair, but he grabbed her in his jaws and tossed her. Landing on her side, she slowly stood up. "Asami...!" Winry cried out in a whisper as Al and her watched on. Ed was far to weak to do anything...and it infuriated him.

_Lock Two: Release._

As the locks began to release, Asami's form began to change. First, her form became larger, and her ears more sharp. Her claws became long and curved and her tail became more fluffy and long.

_Final Lock: Release!_

With the final lock, Asami let out a loud sheering roar that caused the ground to shake. Despair and Malice braced themselves. Her power was now at its fullest. Asami ran at Despair that put the speed of sound to shame. Whamming her large tail into his form, he was sent flying through the trees. "A-Amazing..." Winry said in shock at the power of Asami. Asami lept at Malice who had little time to react. She crunched her fangs into his form. He didnt even have time to cry out - he was dead in a instant. Tossing him into the bushes, Asami heard Despair rising. In no time at all, the two 'dogs' were fighting, snarling and snapping until Asami had one paw on his face, growling. "Asami..." Ed said watching her. So this was her true power...it frightened him just to think that she could become like this. Asami's lips drew up. She knew all three of them were watching her. "What the hell are you waiting for? Finish it!" Despair growled as he struggled beneath her massive paw. Asami glanced over as she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

Ed was leaning against the tree, watching her, while holding his damaged arm. Asami's eyes widened as her body began to shrink back to its normal form. "No." Asami said removing her paw and moving away. "Heh. You'll regret it!" Despair lept for Asami but was pierced in the neck by a spike. Al panted as Winry helped him support himself. Despair soon disintegrated, leaving the four alone. The rain began to fall even more, as if cleansing the earth of the foul blood. Asami watched the three of them as they came towards her. "Asami..." Winry said as the wolf looked to Winry with blue eyes. There was silence between the four of them. Asami knew she had to go back into her slumber - she was barely making it by now with having released the three locks and closing them afterwards. Asami found herself shifting into human form, her ears plastered to her head. Ed let his overcoat drape over her battered form. "You three..." Asami started. "...have shown me that...compassion _does_ exist." She said smiling weakly at the three of them.

"I dont have much time left...if I dont go to sleep now, ill die of my wounds." She said as the three of them stared at her sadly. "Dont look at me like that." Asami shook her head. "You three...you three only have a hundred years...so _live it_." She said in a firm tone. Asami then looked to Winry. "Watch over them...and take care of yourself." She said as Den appeared. "And you look after Winry." She laughed weakly as Den barked. Asami looked to Al, her eyes soft. "You have your body back now - you're whole life is ahead of you - dont waste it." Asami let her hand touch Al's wet head as he smiled sadly, hiding his true feelings of sadness. Asami then looked to Ed, removing her hand from Al's head as she let her hand touch his cheek. "Thank you...for showing me something I never though i'd see." She said as tears appeared from her eyes. Ed watched her, his own tears flowing down. "Im sorry I couldnt bring your limbs back." She said as he shook his head. "Its alright." He said as Winry, Al, and Den backed up to give them some space.

Asami rested her forehead against his. She could feel it now, her exhaustion was growing more and more with each passing minute. "One last thing." She said as he looked into her blue eyes. "Help me to the tree?" She asked as he nodded. Standing up, he guided her to the small hole where she would sleep for a long time. Taking on wolf form, Ed removed his coat from her. Bending down, Asami brought herself to his face. Ever so gently, she licked his cheek. "Goodbye...fullmetal alchemist." And with that, Asami disappeared into the hole and settled to sleep, the light tendrils appearing and swiping over the hole once more like a cocoon. Al and Winry came to stand by Ed who stared at where Asami was sleeping. The rain ceased to fall as a rainbow appeared. It was then Ed knew...forever wasnt forever, someday, she would wake up, and see the world with no war...that was the least he could do for her. And with that, the three left, leaving the wolf goddess to dream sweet dreams of her and her friends.

**FIN**


End file.
